Cruise Ship
The Cruise Ship is a form of ship or boat available in CityVille. It docks at the City Port and unloads tourists who fill up businesses and hotels twice as fast. Upgrading your ports will extend the dock to accommodate more cruise ships. Completion of port levels or certain goals will unlock/reward new ships or routes. Piers }} to upgrade}} to upgrade}} to upgrade}} }} }} to finish}} to upgrade}} to upgrade}} to upgrade}} to upgrade}} }} Available Ships }} }} }} Saga Reward}} }} Cruise Destinations 'Little Liner' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 'Deluxe Cruiser' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 'King of the Seas' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 'SS Tiburon' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Jumbo Cruise Ships Depending on the level of the cruise ship used for the shipping contracts, the cost will be higher and the amount of goods will also increase. The ship's return time will remain the same. The benefit is getting more goods for less energy used to unload the ship. These boats offer multiple boats in one, to assist limited space issues. Although this acts as multiple boats, this will only count as one ship when used during any goals. They only exist on a Jumbo Cruise Port. Note: Although it states ingame that 1 Jumbo Cruise Ship equals x Cruise Ships, the actual stats used are that of the Little Liner multiplied accordingly for each level. Also, the numbers shown for each Cruise Ship is incorrect. 'Jumbo Curise Ship Level 1-5' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} * Level 1: 1 Jumbo Cruise Ship = 4 Cruise Ships * Level 2: 6 Cruise Ships * Level 3: 9 Cruise Ships * Level 4: 12 Cruise Ships * Level 5: 18 Cruise Ships Tourism Collection Tourists Tourists are customers for your businesses, hotels, and attractions that are unloaded from your cruise ships. Having these tourists in your city will speed up how quickly the businesses in your city sell out after you supply them. This is the same effect housing has on your businesses, except tourists spend 2x more than residents. Before unloading the tourist passengers from the docked cruise ship, make sure the businesses in your city are resupplied with purchasable goods (not sold out or empty). This ensures they have places to go shopping. Limitations * Visiting your neighbors or exiting the game causes any unloaded tourists in your city to disappear. * Cruise ships cannot be guided like boats can through neighbor actions. * Cruise ships are unaffected by payout boosts from decorations. Gallery Cruise_ships_arrived.png|Cruise Ships Have Arrived! Cruise_ship.png Category:Cruise Ships Category:Businesses